This invention relates to a tugboat and particularly to a tugboat having two or more laterally spaced apart individual hulls.
Tugboats must be capable of producing large thrusts and must be highly maneuverable. Efficiency and a high degree of stability are desirable attributes. The ability to operate tugboats with the minimum of personnel is also an important economic consideration.